<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by ncsupnatfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404509">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan'>ncsupnatfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Storm [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy leaves for college, John leaves to chase his obsession, and Dean finds himself alone for the first time in his life.  He does not do well until he gets a wakeup call.  A beacon in the night draws him to a bar where he finds the unexpected.   This is a short story and Dean centered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean and Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Storm [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Hello dear readers, this is a short story centered on Dean. I got the idea from a reader and hope she likes it. I do like to know your thoughts, please comment.  NC</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Darkness had fallen across the land, and Dean was about two hours from the town where he had finished a hunt. He decided to look for a motel somewhere to spend the night and rest. Flashes of lightning danced across the sky as the storm that was following him got closer and a rumble of thunder proceeded it. The air was filled with static charge form the storm and you could smell the rain in the air. The wind was picking up and turned the leaves on the trees over and making them sway and dance about. He signaled to switch lanes and slowed as he guided his Baby to the next exit and up the ramp. Looking both ways, Dean tried to decide which way he wanted to go.</p>
<p>As if it was a beacon in the night, he could just make out the lights for a bar and turned the Impala to the right deciding it wouldn’t hurt to have a cold beer or two so he could unwind from the hunt. He shifted his shoulders and grimaced with the pain. Taking out a vengeful spirit should have been a piece of cake, but he managed to get tossed around several times by the angry spirit bruising his body, before torching the bones. It was not anything new to him to get some type of injury while on a hunt, thought some ended up being more serious than others.</p>
<p>The gravel parking lot for the bar was crowded and Dean found a spot near the back of the lot to park where he thought his Baby wouldn’t get dinged. He sat in the car and stared at the bar as past memories pushed forward, before he could stop them. His world had blown up, what was it now, two years? No, more like three years now; had it been that long already, Dean thought shaking his head.</p>
<p>His younger brother announced out of the blue, he was leaving to go to college. Sammy had gotten a full ride at Stanford University in California. He wanted to stop hunting to go to college. That didn’t go over very well with their father and Dean thought they were going to come to blows before Sam gathered his things and left, not looking back when John told him if he left to not come back. He didn’t even tell Dean goodbye which broke his heart and tore a hole in his soul.</p>
<p>Dean was so numbed by the news he couldn’t say anything to Sam that night. The mixture of emotions that coursed through him almost pushed him over the edge. He didn’t know how to feel. He was hurt, pissed and felt betrayed that Sam had not even told him of his plans. He thought they were close, had a special bond, and yet Sam didn’t even hint anything about this. Hell, he raised the kid and Sam kept him in the dark about his desires. Dean knew Sam didn’t like hunting like he did. Dean was born to hunt and became the warrior his father trained him to be. He was a natural at it and everything seemed to come easy for him.</p>
<p>Whereas, Sam had to work twice as hard to try and be even half as good as Dean. It always seemed that no matter how hard he tried Sam could never do enough to meet John’s high standards. As he got older all they seemed to do is butt heads and argue about everything. Neither could see how much alike they truly were. Dean had gotten so tired of breaking up their fights and trying to be the voice of reason. He was always the one to get Sam away from their Dad so they both could cool off and hopefully be civil with each other.</p>
<p>After Sam left, John became moody, withdrawn, and snapped at Dean for months taking his frustrations out on him like it was his fault Sam had left. He remained silent and took the abuse from his father. Maybe he thought he deserved it for not speaking up when Sam left. They hunted together and neither mentioned Sam nor suggested trying to contact him. Dean would be doing something and start to ask Sam about it, only to realize he wasn’t there.  </p>
<p>Dean shifted in the seat when he thought about the second shoe that fell about six or seven months ago. He had gone to get beer and came back to find his Dad had left. The motel room was empty of John’s things, only Dean’s remained. He found a note that only said something had come up and he needed to take care of it alone. There were some crumpled up money by the note and that was it, he didn’t even have the decency to tell him face to face that he was leaving.</p>
<p>For the first time in his short life, Dean Winchester was alone, literally alone.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>As the weeks and months passed, Dean became wild, careless, self-destructive, disorderly, unpredictable, fierce, foolish, and uncontrollable. His attitude and personality completely changed. He took on the mantel of <em>‘I don't need any of that and I'll show 'em I'm just as good without either of them!’</em> He had been literally dumped by his family and left alone not having anyone to be responsible for anymore. Hunting became his only priority and he didn’t care where he went or what he was hunting. He threw himself into every hunt, no matter the danger or the possibility that he could be badly hurt or killed. He had been concussed on several of them, broken an arm on one, cracked several ribs on another, and had new scars to add to his collection.</p>
<p>Dean went to Bobby’s to heal on a couple of occasions, but only stayed a few days because Bobby tried to talk some sense into him, and it pissed Dean off. He didn’t want to hear any of it. He was Dean frickin’ Winchester and he was alone to do as he pleased. No one seemed to care about him, so why should he care about himself. Dean wasn’t even sure who he was anymore without having Sammy to take care of and keep safe.</p>
<p>Dean started picking up women wherever he found them, bars, strip clubs, restaurants, wherever a female would catch his eyes. His one-night stands began to pile up and he didn’t care. He never got a name, never kept a phone number or returned a call. They meant nothing to him except to satisfy his manly needs. He’d never spend the night if they ended up at her place and he got rid of them as soon as the sex was over if he was at a motel or in the Impala. He would love them and leave them, never looking back, knowing he would never see them again.</p>
<p>Hunting and sex were all he was concerned with until he almost died on a hunt and got a victim killed. That seemed to shake some sense into him and made him stop to re-evaluate his life. He knew he was playing it too loose and dangerously and was going to have to stop it. As he thought back on that time, Dean wondered if he was unconsciously trying to get himself killed to end his suffering.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>Pushing aside all his pend up emotions and locking them away, Dean finally opened the driver’s door and stepped from the car. He had been raised not to let your emotions show or else you might be taken as weak and an easy target. He carefully stretched, trying to get the soreness from his stiff body before walking toward the front door of the Sniper’s Nest. He wondered about the name and its significance and then let the thought fade away.</p>
<p>He stepped inside and paused just inside the doorway to let his eyes adjust to the brighter but dim lights and to scope the place out. It seemed like any other bar he had visited over the years, but the crowd seemed a little tamer here and not quite as nosy. There was a jukebox playing some country/western song sitting in a corner that a few couples were dancing to, and a couple of pool tables and dart board on the other side of the room. He was surprised to see no one smoking and noticed signs posted around the room for <em>‘No Smoking’</em>. This was a first, but he liked it, and not having to deal with the second hand smoke.</p>
<p>The bar ran along the far wall and there were tables spaced out around the room, leaving a small space for dancing near the jukebox. Not sensing any danger or seeing anyone he knew Dean made his way to the far side of the bar to a corner stool and took a seat away from the other patrons. Dean didn’t want to socialize and hoped it stayed that way.</p>
<p>Storm looked up when a new face stepped into the bar. She arched her eyebrows with interest thinking he was easy on the eyes and a handsome specimen of the opposite sex. She watched him check the place out with a critical eye before continuing into the bar. Most of her patrons were not that serious or intense, they came in and looked for a place to sit, ordered a beer or liquor and socialized. He looked to be her age or a little younger and she noticed a slight limp and stiffness of his body as he made his way to the end of the bar to take a seat away from the other customers.</p>
<p>“Good evening, what can I get you?” Storm asked Dean as she wiped the bar in front of him before putting a napkin down. She looked over his handsome features, but saw a tightness around the mouth and eyes that was out of place.</p>
<p>“Beer and Jack,” Dean mumbled, slumping slightly onto the bar with his arms. He couldn’t help but notice the bartender’s fit, athletic form, and how her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail with strands curling around her face. She was taller than most women and was good looking but not what he would call drop dead gorgeous. Any other time, Dean would be hitting on her, but that wasn’t on his agenda tonight.</p>
<p>“Coming right up.” Storm turned to get a shot glass and sat it at Dean’s hand. She picked up a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and pour a shot. She reached into the cooler and pulled an ice-cold bottle of beer out, popped the top and put it on the napkin. “Enjoy, and if you need anything else, let me know.”</p>
<p>Dean only glanced up at Storm acknowledging he heard her, before picking up his shot and tossing it back, coughing softly as it burned all the way down to settle into his empty stomach. He took a sip of his beer, letting the coldness cool his throat as he let his mind shut down. He didn’t want to think, all he wanted was to numb his mind and hopefully ease his fractured soul. He could feel the icy cold of the bottle creeping up his fingers as he held it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>Storm owned the bar with her father, but she ran it, had for the past seven years. She had a knack with numbers and easily kept the books in order and dealt with the day to day running of the place. She had gone to the community college part time and took accounting courses to help her learn the ropes. Her father had been in the Marines and when he mustered out had bought the bar. She helped him fix it up and did the necessary paperwork for them to open the establishment. They had a lot of veterans that were regular customers and most nights had a steady flow of locals wanting a beer after a long day of working. Her father volunteered with several veteran charities to help the men and women who came back from the war broken and disabled. He would be gone months at a time, but always kept in touch to see how she was and if everything was okay with her and the bar. Storm had a couple of local girls as waitresses on the weekend when business picked up and only one during the week.</p>
<p>There were a few simple rules that Storm enforced and were written out in large lettering and hanging behind the bar for everyone to see. No fighting, no drugs, no overindulging in drink, no hitting on the hired help, and if you are told to leave, leave, no arguing, no questions asked. She abided by those rules and strictly enforced them. She wanted people to enjoy themselves while they were there and with the help of a couple of ex-Marine buddies of her fathers, she was able to do this.</p>
<p>Her Dad made sure she knew how to defend herself and it didn’t hurt that she carried a handgun on her hip to use if needed. She was a crack shot and wasn’t afraid to use if the situation deemed it necessary. Storm knew martial arts and could take down a man twice her size without breaking a sweat. She didn’t back down from a fight, but if she could avoid them, she would.  </p>
<p>Dean caught Storm’s eye and motioned for another shot thinking he deserved it. He never noticed that the crowd was starting to thin out as the impending storm got closer. He waited as Storm filled the shot glass again and drank it down in two swallows. He wasn’t sure why all that happened in the past seemed to be rearing its ugly head now. Maybe it was because his last hunt had two teenagers that were brothers and it reminded him of Sammy and him.</p>
<p>Storm refilled the guy’s glass and studied him for a moment wondering what his story was. She could see the haunted look in his eyes and got a sense something major had happened in his life. Storm was good at reading people and could tell if a person was good or not and could sense their feelings. Her Mom called it the <em>‘shining’</em> and told her she got it from her grandmother who was gifted with it. Storm never talked about it, except to her Dad who was understanding and was supportive. He loved his daughter very much and only wanted the best for her. It didn’t scare him and thought it would be helpful to her.</p>
<p>She lost her Mom when she was ten to a car accident and it was only her and her Dad from then on. Her father never remarried because he told her, her Mom was the love of his life and his soulmate. She had stayed with her grandparents when her Dad was sent overseas. When he came back, they would move to whatever base he was assigned and stay until he was moved elsewhere. She took it all in stride and was happy to be with her father when she could be, knowing he was serving his country and keeping it safe.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, why don’t you leave the bottle of Jack and how ‘bout another beer?” Dean asked dropping a few bills on the bar when Storm stepped over to see if he needed another beer.</p>
<p>Storm didn’t like being called sweetheart or honey by any customer, but when this guy did it didn’t sound leering or sexist. Storm glanced at the money and saw it was plenty to cover the bottle of Jack Daniels and the beer. She sat the half full bottle by Dean’s arm before speaking.</p>
<p>“You’ve either lost someone very close to you or your girlfriend dumped you,” Storm commented as she opened another beer for him.</p>
<p>Dean looked up into her curious, blue, he thought, eyes and tried to decide if he wanted to say anything. Before he could respond, Strom moved away to take another order, saving him a reply. He poured his own shot and slowly sipped on it as his mind wandered. He thought about Sammy and wondered how he was doing. He shook his head dispelling the thoughts when he started to plunge into a depressed state.</p>
<p>“Here you go sir, it’s from the woman at the table over there,” Storm offered, pointing to a table, as she sat another beer in front of Dean a short time later.</p>
<p>Dean looked up and saw a red head looking his way with a sexy, alluring smile on her face. He half smiled and shook his head he wasn’t interested but nodded thanks for the beer. He watched her expression change to a pout and a look of disappointment as Dean looked down at his beer. It wasn’t unusual that women sent him drinks and he used to hook up with them, but that was the old Dean. The new Dean was playing it cool with the women and not doing the one night stands any longer.</p>
<p>Storm came by to pick up his empties and he spoke to her in a soft voice.</p>
<p>“Look, if anyone else wants to buy me a beer, tell them thank you, but I’m not interested. Saves a lot of trouble and there won’t be any misunderstandings.”</p>
<p>“Sure, no problem,” Storm replied thinking that was a first. Most men as hot as he was would be eating up all the attention and enjoying the free beers. She sensed there was something different about Dean and saw the pain and loss in his eyes and the stern, but unreadable expression on his face. He was doing a good job of trying to hide it, but she could see he was pretending to be okay when he was far from it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>Lightning lit up the darkness around the bar and thunder rumbled through the area as large drops of rain began to fall. Storm started closing the bar down as the last of the customers left, wanting to get home before the storm hit full force. She gathered up empties and wiped tables before going back behind the bar. A soft cough had Storm laying a hand on the butt of her gun as she looked intently toward the end of the bar to see movement.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you,” Dean told her when he saw her reach for her sidearm. He had noticed it when he sat down and figured she knew how to use it and didn’t want to get shot.</p>
<p>“Damn! You scared the crap out of me,” Storm fussed at him as she grabbed her chest and breathed deeply to slow her racing heart. She hadn’t realized that he was still here and walked slowly toward him. She noticed the whiskey bottle was empty and he was finishing the last of his beer.</p>
<p>“Guess I should leave,” Dean surmised, standing slowly and getting his balance. He wasn’t drunk, but he wasn’t feeling any pain. Dean took a few cautious weaving steps down the bar toward the door, using it as support.</p>
<p>Storm studied at him and looked toward the door as a clap of rolling thunder made the place shake and she could hear the rain getting harder.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Storm called to Dean. “Look, I can’t in good conscious let you go out there in that storm after drinking. The worst of it has not got here yet and the weather report is calling for damaging hail with it. Why don’t you pull your vehicle around back and under the car port? I live upstairs and you can weather out the storm with me.”</p>
<p>Dean stopped and looked back at Storm as she spoke. He had not looked forward to driving in the storm and in his state may have just stayed in the parking lot until it passed. It didn’t take him but a moment to make a decision.</p>
<p>“Okay, why not,” he answered, thinking the offer was open and honest. He didn’t see any hidden agenda in her words and he really didn’t want to try to drive with the storm raging outside.</p>
<p>“Good. I’ll lock up after you go out and meet you at the backdoor to let you in,” Storm told him walking around the bar and following Dean to the front door. “Are you sure you’ll be okay to move your car? I can go move it if you want.”</p>
<p>“No, I can handle it. I’m not going that far and besides, you’re the one being nice here, so I should be the one to get drenched.” Dean turned up the collar of his jacket and zipped it up before Storm opened the door. He pulled out his keys and had them ready to use when he got to the Impala.</p>
<p>The wind was picking up and almost jerked the door from Storm’s hands as she let Dean out into the raging monsoon. It was getting worse and the rain was coming down harder. Dean hunched in his jacket and walked down the steps so not to fall, before jogging toward the one car left in the parking lot, his. He almost lost his balance when a gust of wind whipped around the building slamming into him but managed to keep on his feet as he grabbed the Impala for support.</p>
<p>Storm waited at the door until she saw Dean get into a black, older car and start it up. What was she thinking? This wasn’t like her, Storm didn’t invite strangers upstairs to her living quarters, but there was something about this guy. Something that pulled at her heart strings wanting to protect him and ease his pain. He seemed so lost and vulnerable. Maybe she could get him to talk about it and lessen the burden he was bearing; she could lend an ear, so to speak.</p>
<p>She closed and locked the front door and made her way behind the bar and through a swinging door to the back. Storm unlocked the backdoor and peeked out, waiting for Dean to pull the car under the carport and park.</p>
<p>Dean got out of his car and glance around as the motion lights came on, illuminating a red Dodge Challenger with black stripes and figured that must be the bartender’s car. He made a run for the back door when thunder boomed off to the right side of the carport making him move faster.</p>
<p>Storm watched him get out and stumble once as he ran through the driving rain for the backdoor. She opened it and allowed him entrance and closed and locked it, setting the alarm that was by the door.</p>
<p>“I’ll find you some dry clothes to put on,” Storm told Dean as she unlocked a side door that led to a set of stairs going to the second floor. “I’m sure Dad probably left some here, they may be a little big, but at least they’re dry.”</p>
<p>Dean wiped the rain from his face as he followed Storm up the stairs to another door that she unlocked allowing them entrance to her apartment. He stepped into a small foyer, glancing around before following her deeper into the room. He watched her stop at an alcove that looked like a small office where she took off her handgun and pulled a knife from her boot, placing them in a basket setting on a bookcase.</p>
<p>“House rules, any weapons are left here,” she told Dean, stepping back so he could disarm himself. Storm knew he was packing and hoped he didn’t take offense.</p>
<p>Dean reached behind him for his handgun and placed it in the basket with hers. He removed several knives, lock pick kit, flask of holy water, and a set of brass knuckles. He went ahead and dropped his wallet and car keys in there too figuring it was as good a place as any to leave them.</p>
<p>“I’ll show you where the bathroom is and get those clothes,” Storm said. She walked past a kitchen/dining area and to another door for the bathroom. “There’s clean towels on the shelf there and I’ll hang your wet clothes in the laundry room to dry. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Dean stepped into the bathroom and pulled a towel from the stack on the shelve. He ran it over his head and then stripped out of his jacket and shirts so he could dry his body. He shivered slightly from the cold and dampness and grimaced as he looked at his bruised body in the mirror behind the sink.</p>
<p>Storm came back and pushed the door open enough to hand him the sweats and tee shirt she found. She looked at Dean’s reflection in the mirror and frowned when she saw the scrapes and bruises scattered across his upper body. She could tell they were recent and wondered if he was in some kind of trouble. She quickly looked away when he started to take off his jeans but gave a quick glance to see his tight backside, fussing at herself for being so bold. She wasn’t looking to hook up and she didn’t think this guy was in the mood either.</p>
<p>“Here you go, these should work,” she offered holding the clothes out. “If you’ll give me the wet ones, I’ll go hang them up.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Dean replied. He took the clothes and draped the wet ones over her arm that was sticking in the bathroom. After getting his boots off, he got his wet jeans off and gave them to her. “Alright, that’s it.”</p>
<p>“You can make yourself at home in the living room and I’ll join you in a minute.” Storm’s arm disappeared from the room and she headed for the laundry room. After hanging up his clothes, Storm went to her bedroom and changed clothes and decided to make them some hot chocolate to help take the chill away.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>Dean slipped on the sweats and tee shirt on as a wave of nausea hit him, and the world began spinning. He grabbed the sink and closed his eyes waiting for it to pass or either throw up. He swallowed back the bile in the back of his throat and drew in some slow, deep breaths until the feelings passed. He pulled a small cup from a plastic holder and turned on the cold water. Dean rinsed his mouth first and sipped a little water to get the taste out of it. He splashed some cold water on his face and dried it.</p>
<p>He didn’t hear the bartender and wandered into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Dean let his eyes roam the room taking in the simple décor, thinking the surroundings seemed to suit her. He looked toward the doorway to the kitchen as she stepped into the room carrying two cups. She had changed out of her jeans and tee shirt into an oversized tee shirt and pajama shorts. Her feet were bare, and she drew her long legs up under her as she sat down leaving a suitable distance between them.</p>
<p>“I made us some hot chocolate. Thought it would warm you up after your rain shower,” Storm told him, offering a cup to Dean.   “I don’t drink coffee, but I do have it. This was easier and quicker to make; hope you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine and thanks,” Dean said accepting the cup. He sniffed the hot liquid and blew across it before taking a tentative sip. He arched an eyebrow thinking it tasted better than he expected and wondered if it was some fancy kind. He took another swallow, feeling the hot liquid warming him from the inside out.</p>
<p>“I guess I should introduce myself, name’s Storm,” she told him jumping when lightning and thunder struck outside making the building shake with the strength and ferocity of the storm.</p>
<p>“That’s ironic,” Dean chuckled, twitching with the sudden sound. “Dean, nice to meet you and thanks for the dry clothes.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome Dean. Are you from around her or just passing through?”</p>
<p>“Passing through, saw the lights of the bar and decided what the hell, it wouldn’t hurt to have a cold one or two. Didn’t think about the storm coming through and it being this bad. So, I take it you own this place?”</p>
<p>“Yes, my Dad bought it and I run it. I’m part owner.” Storm sipped on her drink as silence fell between them. She wasn’t sure what to say to Dean and didn’t want him getting the wrong idea. She saw him tremble slightly and reached for the blanket on the sofa and draped it around his shoulders. “Mind if I turn on some music? It helps me unwind after working downstairs.”</p>
<p>“Sure, go ahead, it’s your place,” Dean shrugged. He pulled the blanket a little tighter around him hoping to rid himself of the chill that ran up his back. He listened to the soft music that filled the room and let his eyes linger on the framed photos on a bookshelf nearby. Dean saw several of a man in uniform and looked down at his shirt realizing what was emblazoned across the front of it, ‘<em>Semper Fi’</em>. Guess that explained the name of the bar now too. Storm’s Dad was in the Marines and that made him think of his own Dad and a wave of sadness swept over him for a moment before he hid it away. It looked like they had some things in common.</p>
<p>“Don’t know what kind of music you like, but I like the soft, subtle tone to relax me.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Dean told her thinking it was gentle and haunting in a way. He watched her settle back on the couch and lean her head back, closing her eyes as she nodded gently to the music.</p>
<p>Storm felt Dean move nearby and looked over at him taking in his strong profile. She wanted to ask him what had him seeking the comfort at the bottom of a bottle but didn’t want to press him. Maybe after they relaxed a bit, she’d broach the subject. He seemed like a complex individual with demons he was battling.</p>
<p>“So, Dean, I don’t mean to pry or anything, but you seem pretty down and sad. Is there anything you’d like to talk about?” Storm asked him after about fifteen minutes. “Being a bartender, I am a good listener and as my Grams always told me, <em>‘It’s better to get whatever is bothering you off your chest so it doesn’t eat away at your soul.’ </em>She was a wise woman and I loved her dearly. It’s not good to keep things bottled up inside because one day they’re going to come out and it won’t be a pretty site.”</p>
<p>Dean stiffened when Storm asked her question. He looked down into his empty cup not sure if he could say it out loud. His life was complicated, and he didn’t want to expose her to his world by telling her about what was out there in the dark. Could he tell her the basics? Would it make him feel better or just open up the old wounds that had not healed but were not as raw as they had been.</p>
<p>“I understand your hesitation but think about it. You seemed to be carrying a very heavy load that’s weighting you down. I’m here and it might to help, I truly believe that. Maybe talking to a stranger is easier than talking to someone you know,” Storm told him softly. She could see his steady breathing as his chest rose and fell and he pressed his lips together. Storm didn’t think he was going to say anything, but he finally spoke in a low voice.</p>
<p>“You asked me in the bar if I had lost someone close to me…” Dean started as he sighed figuring what the hell, he would only been here for a little while and won’t be seeing her again. “I lost my Mom when I was four and my little brother was six months old. It was just me, Sammy, and our Dad after that. We moved around a lot for Dad’s…Work…And it was up to me to take care of my brother. He was my entire life and it was drilled into me to look after Sammy and keep him safe. It was hard on all of us, but we survived, and I did what I had to, to take care of him.”</p>
<p>“We have something in common, I lost my Mom when I was ten, so I know how that feels. I wished I had some siblings but I’m an only child,” Storm commented when Dean stopped for a moment and waited for him to continue.</p>
<p>“Sammy announced out of the blue that he was leaving and going to college. I don’t know how he did it us moving so much and having to change schools all the time, but he got a scholarship to Stanford,” Dean continued, pride showing in his voice at his brother’s achievement.</p>
<p>“Wow, Stanford is a big deal. Your brother must be really smart.”</p>
<p>“Yeah he is. He never hinted or confided in me about this. Dad and him had a huge fight that almost came to blows because of it. Dad pretty much kicked him out and told him not to come back. He left and I did nothing to stop him or at least talk to him. I was numb, devastated, at a loss…But I was pissed and furious at Sammy too for not telling me his plans. I had given him everything growing up and it was like none of it mattered now. I didn’t even get a goodbye…When he left, I had nothing, no purpose in my life…” Dean’s voice trailed off as the memory of that night played again in his head. Tears pricked his eyes and he turned his head to hide them. “Then about seven months ago I went on a beer run and Dad left too…A note said he had <em>some things</em> he needed to do…Everyone left me…” Dean’s voice cracked as the tears started to fall. He had leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands hanging between them wishing he could just curl up and die.</p>
<p>Storm knew it took a lot of effort for Dean to talk to her and saw how torn up he was about what had happened. She took his cup and set it aside before turning to pull Dean sideways toward her so she could wrap her arms around him, letting his head rest on her shoulder. Dean was resistant and tried to pull away, but Storm kept a strong hold and cupped her hand on the back of his neck massaging it until he gave in and accepted her embrace.</p>
<p>She could feel the silent tears wet her skin as his breath hitched. Storm cooed to him and rubbed his back in small circles. She felt his arms go around her waist as he clung to her like a drowning man. Storm couldn’t imagine what Dean was going through to have his family leave him behind. He was lost, heartbroken, struggling to find meaning again, and just wanted to know someone cared.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, let it all out, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” she mumbled into this ear trying to comfort him. She heard soft sobs coming from Dean as he released his pent-up emotions and she kissed the top of his head. Storm began to hum along with the music as she swayed slightly, rocking him. They stayed that way for a while until Dean calmed. When she felt him relaxing, Storm carefully pushed him up enough to look into his gorgeous green eyes that were still brimming with tears. “Guess we should get ready for bed? It is late.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take the couch,” he mumbled feeling too drained to even move and not wanting to give her the wrong impression.</p>
<p>“There’s a bed in the spare room you can use that will be more comfortable than the couch. My Dad uses it when he’s here. Come, I’ll show you and I’ll put out a new toothbrush and paste for you,” she told him getting up and pulling him with her.</p>
<p>She led him down the hall and below the bathroom to another open door. She flipped a switch, turning on a lamp by the bed and stepped back allowing Dean to enter.</p>
<p>Dean looked around seeing a full-size bed against one wall with a chest sitting at the foot of the bed and a dresser across from it. It was simple and rustic and would do just fine for him.</p>
<p>“Give me a minute in the bathroom and it’s all yours,” Storm told him. She stepped from the room and went into the bathroom closing the door. After taking out a new toothbrush and small tube of paste for Dean, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She stepped from the bathroom and called softly to Dean, “I finished in the bathroom.”</p>
<p>Dean was sitting on the bed and hear Storm’s soft voice alerting him the bathroom was free. He stepped to the doorway and saw her go into a room across from the bathroom and closing the door partway. He moved to the bathroom and relieved himself before opening the toothbrush and squirting paste onto it. Dean slowly brushed his teeth as the thought about Storm. He had to admit that it did feel good to finally talk to someone. It did seem to unburden him, but he didn’t think anything would fill the hole that in his soul. Since Sam left, it felt like a he was missing a part of himself. He felt fractured and his heart was broken.</p>
<p>When he was finished in the bathroom, Dean paused outside Storm’s door for a moment before walking on down to the other room. He pulled the covers down and slipped under them, smelling the fresh scent of clean sheets. After flipping off the lamp, he rolled to his side and listened to the storm raging outside.   Loud pinging drew his attention to the window, and he guess the hail was here as it was blown into the side of the building sounding like pebbles hitting. With the booze, the weariness after a hunt, and being drained from telling Storm his story, he was exhausted. The howling of the wind sounded like a banshee ripping around the corner of the house. He shivered and buried deeper into the covers pulling them tighter around his body.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>The wind howled, lightning found its way to the ground, and thunder shook the building where the hunter and the bartender slept. Sometime during the night, Dean began to dream of the night he lost everything. He cried out in his sleep and called to his brother as some monster attacked him.</p>
<p>Storm woke with a start when she heard the cries coming from the other bedroom. She quickly got up and ran to the other room to find Dean tossing and fighting some unknow force as he called his brother’s name. She went to his side, sitting on the bed at his hip, to try and wake him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Dean, hey it’s alright,” Storm told him shaking his shoulders to rouse him from the nightmare. She patted his cheeks hard trying to snap him out of it. She deflected a punch and grabbed his arm to keep him from throwing another one.</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes snapped open, but he didn’t see Storm as he stared at her. He quickly flipped her over his body and pinned her to the bed as he loomed over her, panting hard as he tried to make his mind work.</p>
<p>“It’s Storm, Dean, you were having a nightmare,” Storm spoke slowly and calmly to him. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, but she needed to bring him back. “You’re in my apartment, remember the storm, you stayed so you wouldn’t have to drive in it.”</p>
<p>Dean blinked quickly several times and shook his head as he became aware of what he was doing.</p>
<p>“Oh God! Did I hurt you?” Dean cringed moving from her body to fall back on the bed with his hands over his face.</p>
<p>“I’m okay Dean, really,” she whispered to him turning and laying a hand on his hands. She could hear his soft sobs behind his hands and couldn’t stop the tears forming in her own eyes. “Come here honey.” Storm pulled him over and into her arms, letting his head rest on her shoulder. She didn’t feel any resistance this time like he was too weak and overcome with emotions to stop her.</p>
<p>Dean could feel her gentle touch and his body moving as she tugged on him, turning him so she could gather him in her arms. He could hear her speaking softly into his ear as tears wet his cheeks and ran down onto her bare skin. He could feel her warmth seep into his cool body as he shivered and tried to stop the sobs from escaping.</p>
<p>“Let go Dean, sometimes you have to feel the pain to get past it,” she whispered as she cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over it, wiping his tears away.</p>
<p>Something started building inside of Dean and he couldn’t stop the wail of despair from passing his lips as he cried out loud several times before letting his hoarse voice quiet. Once he gained some control of himself, Dean turned away from Storm onto his side facing away from her. He hated to breakdown like this in front of her, thinking she must think he was weak and pathetic.</p>
<p>When Storm saw Dean seemed to be in control and pulled away to turn over, she wiped her own tears. She stayed by his side, close enough that he would know she was there, but didn’t touch him. Storm knew he wouldn’t want that now and abided by his wishes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>Morning light was streaming through the curtained window of the bedroom as Dean and Storm started waking. Storm was humming softly as she ran her hands under Dean’s tee shirt to rub his bare body. Dean had his arms around Storm, holding her close as he moved his head closer to hers. Just as their lips were about to touch, they opened their eyes and saw what was going on.</p>
<p>“Crap!” Storm hissed as she worked on untangling herself from Dean’s embrace. She felt her face growing hot with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Dena said at the same time trying to help her but not making it any easier. He felt like a teenager getting caught trying to steal his first kiss.</p>
<p>They lay on their backs staring up at the ceiling, neither saying anything until Storm broke the uneasy silence.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to get the wrong idea,” she started, her voice soft.</p>
<p>“No, I’m…”</p>
<p>“Let me finish, please. I’m not one to invite a guy, even a sexy hunk like you, up here to my private quarters. The reason I did you, well, I could feel your pain and didn’t want to have the guilt if you wrapped your car around a tree or telephone pole if I sent you out there in that storm last night. I knew you weren’t a threat to me. It was like I was supposed to help you if I could. If something else happened, well…There have only been three men to walk through my doors and one of them is my Dad…” she told Dean as her hand went to her left arm to rub a scar on her bicep.</p>
<p>Dean turned to look at her as she spoke and saw the pained expression on her face as she talked. He saw Storm absently rub a scar on her bicep and knew enough about injuries to tell that was a knife wound. It seemed both of them had secrets in their past. It ran from under her tee shirt sleeve down her bicep and to the bend of her elbow. His face darkened in anger that anyone would hurt her like that. He wanted to hunt the person down and beat the hell out of him.</p>
<p>Without thinking, Dean rolled to his side toward her, and leaned down to gently kiss the scar before looking up into Storm’s piercing blue eyes as he moved his mouth closer to her slightly parted lips. Just as he was about to kiss her, a loud rumbling noise sounded from Dean’s stomach only to be followed by an almost as loud rumbling from Storm’s stomach. They looked at each other and started laughing, as Dean butted his forehead against her forehead.</p>
<p>“I better go see what I have for lunch before they attack,” Storm giggled. “It seems we slept through breakfast.”  She slid to the side of the bed and got up. “Maybe we can continue this later?” she questioned giving him a wanting look as her eyes roamed over his body.</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Dean grinned watching her slink away like a predatory animal. He lay in bed for a moment letting Storm finish in the bathroom before heaving himself out of bed and heading that way. Once he finished in the bathroom, Dean walked the short distance to the kitchen to find Storm busying herself with make lunch.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Storm spoke looking up at Dean and giving him a warm smile. “So, I’ve got homemade chicken salad and ham and swiss cheese sandwiches. I figured we’d have half of each, and I’ve got some chips in the drawer behind you.”</p>
<p>“That sound good to me,” Dean replied looking behind him and pulling out the drawer to see several different kinds of chips. He pulled out an open bag of chips and sat them on the bar between the two plates Storm was putting the sandwiches on. She added a dill pickle to each plate before sitting them on place mats at the bar.</p>
<p>“Do you want beer, water, coffee, or tea?” Storm asked waiting for a response before moving to the fridge.</p>
<p>“I think tea for now. I had enough beer last night,” Dean replied.</p>
<p>“Tea it is,” she stated opening the fridge and taking out a pitcher of tea. Storm filled two glasses with ice and poured tea. “Go ahead and sit, we’re not formal around here.”</p>
<p>“Looks good. Who taught you to cook?”</p>
<p>“My Grams. I stayed with my grandparents, part of the time when Dad was on assignment overseas. She was the best cook in the county. She won blue ribbons for her pies and preserves.”</p>
<p>“Did you say pie?” Dean perked up.</p>
<p>“Yes, why don’t I throw one together for dinner tonight if you like?”</p>
<p>“I would, and this chicken salad is awesome. If your pies are as good, I may just have to marry you.” Dean took another bite of his half sandwich and hummed his approval.</p>
<p>“I bet you say that to everyone who cooks for you,” Storm teased him, giggling softly. She picked up her pickle and took a bite while eyeing Dean thoughtfully. He made her heart beat faster and a warm feeling start in her stomach when he flashed a smile at her. She got really interested in her sandwich to try and hide her desires.</p>
<p>They finished their lunch and cleaned the kitchen. Dean looked out the back door and saw it was still raining outside, but at least the storm had passed. Storm suggested they move to the living room and turned on her Ipod that was sitting in a station with speakers. Music filled the room as they settled on the couch to listen to it.</p>
<p>Dean let Storm settle by his side as she laced her fingers through his and rested their hands on his leg. He draped an arm loosely around her shoulders. He smiled to himself thinking it didn’t matter if they had sex or not, he enjoyed being with her and learning more about her. She was different than other women he had been with and it sort of scared him but made him happy at the same time. She saw a side of him that not many people saw and wasn’t frightened by it. He was glad she didn’t bring up the nightmare last night because he didn’t want to dwell on it. He was content to sit on her couch with her and listen to the music.</p>
<p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: We continue the story of Dean and Storm. Thank you for reading this short. Reviews would be great. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Warning: There is sexual content in this chapter.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dean jumped when Storm suddenly sprang from the couch, pulling him with her as she cried out, “I love this song, dance with me.” Before he could protest, <em>he didn’t dance</em>, she draped her arms around his neck and began to sway to the music as she started singing. He listened to the words of the song as he started swaying with her.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘…Come a little closer, come a little closer<br/>Come a little closer, girl the way you look tonight<br/>My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>There's a million stars dancing in the sky<br/>A picture perfect moon so bright<br/>But I don't care, I'm looking at you<br/>From where I stand you can beat the view</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Come a little closer, come a little closer<br/>Come a little closer, girl the way you look tonight<br/>My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Come a little closer, come a little closer<br/>Come a little closer, love the way you look tonight<br/>My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>My eyes have seen<br/>Some amazing things</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>But girl, my eyes ain't seen</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Nothing quite like you, hey baby</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Come a little closer, come a little closer</em><br/>Come a little closer, girl the way you look tonight<br/>My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you…’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean watched Storm closely as she got into the song and could feel her warm breath on his neck as she sung the words. He could feel a stirring within him and allowed her to lead him to her bedroom as the song ended. She could see the desire in her eyes and couldn’t help but feel the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Storm looked deep into his curious green eyes as she ran her hand under his tee shirt and pushed it up and over his head. She ran her hands over his bare chest as she studied the bruises and scrapes on his upper body and noticed the scars that he had. Very gently, she kissed each one, letting her lips linger for a moment before moving upper, planting light butterfly kisses on his collar bone and up his neck. She felt him shiver and heard a soft growl deep in his chest and giggled at his response. Her lips found his and she kissed him gently at first that turned deeper and harder expressing her wants and needs as her hands continued to roam over his muscular body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean wasn’t sure what she would think about the bruising on his body and he sucked in a short breath as she started to kiss them as her fingers played over his ribs. He could feel the heat building and when she found his lips, he let her take the lead and returned her passion. When they broke away to draw in a short breath, Dean grabbed the hem of her tee shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it aside. It felt like little sparks of electricity raced through his body as their skin touch when he pulled her naked body against his own. He heard her groan with pleasure as he kissed her jawline and found her lips once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Storm’s body tingled all over as Dean pressed her body into his chest, feeling his bare skin against hers. She slid her hand down his back and clutched his bottom before slipping her hand into the waistband of his sweat to work them over his hips. She kissed Dean back with an urgency as she felt Dean’s hand in the waist of her pajama shorts. pushing them down.   They shed the rest of their clothes as they continued to kiss, and Storm pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips wanting to be the one taking control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean could feel her need and let her take the lead. He helped her get rid of his remaining clothes as she did the same. He chuckled softly as Storm pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. She ran a hand over his swelling erection, almost sending him over the edge before she guided him into her wet folds. He listened to her moan with pleasure as she started to rock up and down, slowly building the momentum as she sought his lips again.</p>
<p>“Oh god!” Storm cried as she moved faster, not able to wait any longer. She arched her back to take him in deeper and dug her fingers into his chest as Dean grabbed her hips and arched his body up to meet her. “Yes! Yes!” Storm moaned.</p>
<p>Dean felt her release and quickly flipped her over onto her back and started to set a rhythm, moving faster in and out of her as she arched upward and ran her hands over his body. He couldn’t hold out much longer but wanted to take her over the top again.</p>
<p>“Come on baby, let’s do it together,” he whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck and along her jaw before capturing her lips and running his tongue over them asking permission. She opened her mouth and they played tongue tag as he pounded harder and felt her cry out again as he came too. He pressed deeper into her and stilled, feeling her tremble with aftershocks under him. After a few minutes, Dean rolled to the side and pulled her into him as she seemed to purr in his ear.</p>
<p>“That was amazing Babe, I’m sorry it was so quick,” Storm mumbled. “It’s been awhile for me…”</p>
<p>“No, no, don’t apologize, it’s been a while for me too.”</p>
<p>“But you know what that means don’t you?” she cooed propping her head up on his chest.</p>
<p>“No, what?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“It means this time I can take my time,” she whispered into his ear as she nibbled his ear lobe and slowly kissed her was down his neck to his chest.</p>
<p>“I was hoping you’d say that,” Dean groaned with desire as she began to explore his body. Her mouth tickled and kissed all his sensitive areas and then some until he couldn’t take it anymore and pushed her onto her back, pinning her arms above her head with one of his hands. “Two can play that game,” he growled at her and sought a breast kissing and sucking on her nipples, blowing soft breaths across them making her wiggle and moan under him. He continued to make his way down her body, nipping and tickling her making her cry out his name as she pulled her hands free to run her finger through his hair and pull him back up to find his lips once again.</p>
<p>“Please, now, I want to feel you in me again,” Storm begged spreading her legs when Dean pushed his leg between them. He positioned his erection and pressed into her as she arched her hips up wanting to take all of him in.</p>
<p>Dean suddenly pulled her to a sitting position for better leverage as he sat back on the bed. She wrapped her legs around him and began to rotate her hips letting Dean guide her. They cried out together when fireworks exploded around them as they came together, both clinging to the other and panting hard. Dean held her to his sweaty body, still feeling the surges of tingling fingers running through his body. Storm jerked several times with aftershocks as she found his lips and kissed him passionately. As they relaxed, Dean laid her down on the bed and stretched out beside her.</p>
<p>“I’d say that made up for the first time,” Dean mumbled into her hair as he nibbled on her neck making her giggle and slap at him.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’d say it did,” she sighed as she stretched her body feeling a good ache as she snuggled against him content and sated. “I say we take a little nap before dinner. This week, the bar’s closed until Wednesday late afternoon, so I don’t have to worry about that. Next week we open back up on Tuesday afternoon. I decided to alternate the days off every other week. Gives me a little more time off.”</p>
<p>“I’m for that,” he mumbled reaching and pulling a sheet over their naked bodies to keep the chill off them thinking he might have a few interesting days ahead of him. It had been a long time since he felt this type of satisfaction and happiness with someone and wanted to stay with them and be with them more than just the time it took to have sex. Storm was definitely a tigress in bed and knew what she wanted, and he was pleased to give it to her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>Dean woke with a start not remembering where he was or who the warm body was curled on his chest until he gazed upon her sleeping face and it all came back to him. He lay there and watched her sleep as he relaxed thinking she was one extraordinary woman and looked like an angel with her unruly, curly hair framing her face. He gently kissed the corner of her mouth before pulling his arm from under her head and slipping from the bed. After finding his borrowed clothes, Dean dressed so he could go out to the Impala and get his duffle for clean clothes to put on after showering.</p>
<p>Once he got his keys from the basket in the alcove, he unlocked to door and walked down the steps to the second door, unlocking it. He punched in the code for the alarm, remembering it from the night before when Storm set it. The rain had let up and was a mist now as he jogged to the Impala and opened the trunk to grab his duffle before heading back inside. He set the alarm and relocked the doors behind him as he headed back upstairs.</p>
<p>He headed into the bathroom and looked through his clothes to find his last clean ones. Dean turned on the water and stripped off his borrowed clothes as he waited for it to heat. He stepped under the hot spray and closed his eyes, sighing with contentment as he let it beat on his body. He turned to wet his hair and started shampooing it when he felt another body join him. He kept his eyes shut as he rinsed his hair, feeling a hand on his back.</p>
<p>“I thought you might like your back washed,” Storm giggled. She reached for a bath sponge and the bath gel, squirting some on it and getting it soapy. “Hold still,” she instructed as she began to wash his back in slow even strokes. Once she was done, she turned him and washed his chest and arms before kissing the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Your turn,” Dean insisted, taking the sponge from her and turning her so he could wash her back, slowly and sensually, going over her bottom last. He turned her to do her front, looking into her mischief eyes as he let the sponge soap her body. He leaned in for a kiss and was rewarded with a long, passionate one.</p>
<p>“I like where this is going, but we should probably fix some dinner,” Storm said pulling back slightly from him. “Why don’t you rinse off and get out so I can wash my hair? You can check the fridge to see what you want for dinner. I just restocked for my time off.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but we <strong>will</strong> continue this later,” Dean told her giving her backside a light slap before getting out.</p>
<p>“I’m going to hold you to that,” she told him with a laugh, tossing the soapy sponge at him.</p>
<p>Dean got out and dried off so he could dress, leaving Storm to finish her shower. He went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see what he could find. He pulled out the meat drawer and spied two steaks and went to the door that led to a small balcony to see if she had a grill. He smiled when he saw one pushed under the overhang to stay dry. Dean pulled the steaks out and sat them by the sink. He wandered into the laundry room and looked around finding baskets with potatoes in one and onions in another. The meal was coming together, he thought.</p>
<p>Dean was cleaning the potatoes when Storm joined him and looked at what he was doing.</p>
<p>“What can I do to help?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve got the steaks marinating and the potatoes ready to put in the microwave. I was going to sauté some onions; do you have rolls or some type of bread?”</p>
<p>“I do, how ‘bout a salad?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Please! Bite your tongue!” Dean scoffed. “If you want rabbit food, help yourself. You sound just like my bro…” he stopped himself from say brother and pushed away the feelings before they could surface. He didn’t want to spoil the moment they were having.</p>
<p>Storm looked at him for a moment and busted out laughing at him as Dean arched his eyebrows at her and waited for her to stop. She knew he almost fell back into that funky state he was in before but was glad he stopped himself.</p>
<p>“If you’re through having a laugh,” he huffed as she drew in some slow breaths to get herself under control.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I mean that sounded so…Macho manly…” she chuffed, clearing her throat and wiping her face of the tears that ran down her cheeks.</p>
<p>“I just can’t see how grass or lettuce leaves are considered food,” Dean shrugged moving to cut the onions into slices. “I hope your grill has gas so I can cook the steaks on it.”</p>
<p>“It does, Dad filled it last month when he was here, and I’ve only used it a couple of times.”</p>
<p>“By the way, are you expecting your Dad back any time soon?” Dean asked, not wanting to be surprised with his pants down, in the literal sense.</p>
<p>“No, he’s helping build some houses for veterans and remodel some others. That’s what he does, volunteers with organizations that help the veterans. He’s in South Carolina I think right now.”</p>
<p>“He seems like a great guy.”</p>
<p>“Most think that, but don’t get on his bad side.” Storm went to the small upright freezer in the laundry room and found some rolls to lay out to thaw to go with dinner. “Do you want anything else for the meal?”</p>
<p>“Don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to get a pie in the oven, so it’ll be ready to serve for dessert.” She turned to the oven and turned it on.</p>
<p>“Now you’re talking sweetheart!”</p>
<p>Storm laid a premade pie crust out to get room temperature before gathering apples to peel. She got a paring knife and bowl and started peeling them and slicing each one into the bowl. When she had enough for the pie, Storm sprinkled Fresh Fruit to stop the slices from turning brown, sugar, cinnamon, and flour before mixing it well. She got out a glass pie pan and opened the crust, fitting it into the pan. Once Storm poured the apple slices into the pan, she took the other crust and fit it over the top, crimping the edges and making a couple of cuts across the top. Her grandmother taught her to make the crust crunchy to wipe some milk across the top and sprinkle with a little sugar. Wanting to be cautious, she set the pie on a pan in case it bubbled over before sliding it into the oven.</p>
<p>“Alright, give it forty minutes or so and we have dessert.”</p>
<p>“My mouth is already watering. I’ll put the steaks on in about twenty minutes, is medium okay with you or do you want it well done?”</p>
<p>“Medium please. I can cook the onions while you do the steaks.”</p>
<p>“Sure, and I’ll get the potatoes started in the microwave and finish them on the grill.”</p>
<p>“Now my mouth is watering,” Storm giggled. “Would you like some cheese and crackers to snack on while we wait, or I think I’ve still got some salsa and chips.”</p>
<p>“Hot or mild?”</p>
<p>“Medium.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m game.”</p>
<p>Storm went to the fridge and dug around finding a container of salsa and motioned for him to look in the drawer behind him for tortilla chips. Dean turned and checked the drawer finding an open bag. They sat at the bar and munched on the snack as the aroma of the apple pie filled the room. He drew in a deep breath and sighed, enticed with the smell.</p>
<p>“I feel like I’ve died and gone to Heaven.”</p>
<p>“It’s my Grams’ recipe so I know it’ll be good.”</p>
<p>“I’m betting on it.” He checked the time and got up, turning on the microwave in passing, to go pull the grill out, check to see if it needed cleaning and if not, light it.</p>
<p>Storm got up and pulled a frying pan from the cabinet and set it on a burner for the onions. She checked the rolls and got a bread pan out to put them on and butter from the fridge to coat the tops. They would go in with the pie right before the steaks got done so they’d be hot.</p>
<p>After getting out plates and silverware, Storm set the small four chair table by the window. She went into the living room to turn on some music and headed back into the kitchen to put on the onions.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>“I have to say, you do have a way with a grill,” Strom praised him as she ate the last bite of her steak, chewing contently before swallowing. “My god, I’m so stuffed.”</p>
<p>“Why thank you and don’t forget we’ve got pie for dessert.” Dean reminded her.</p>
<p>“I haven’t. Do you want whipped cream or ice cream on top of a piece?”</p>
<p>“Ice cream, we can save the whipped cream for something else,” Dean teased arching his eyebrows at her and giving her a sexy look.</p>
<p>Storm stopped for a moment as she thought about what he said and gasped in shock when it clicked.</p>
<p>“Get your mind out of the gutter!”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying….”</p>
<p>She slapped his arm in passing as she went to serve the pie a la mode. Dean chuckled and pictured the image in his head of her laying stretched out on the bed with whipped cream cover her….</p>
<p>“Dean, I know what you’re thinking and stop it,” Storm broke into his dream, sitting a plate with pie and ice cream in front of him. “Enjoy,” she whispered brushing her lips across his before turning to get her own pie and sitting back down.</p>
<p>Dean cut a large bite and forked it into his mouth, letting the flavors explode on his taste buds. The cold and warmth of the pie mixed in perfect harmony.</p>
<p>“Oh my god! You have out done yourself Babe, I think this is the best pie I’ve eaten in a long time.”</p>
<p>“I aim to please,” she smirked as he groaned with pleasure and delight. “You sound like you’re making love to the pie over there.”</p>
<p>“I am, now hush while I enjoy the moment.”</p>
<p>Storm laughed softly and continued to eat her own pie, not able to hide her happiness that he was enjoying her pie. She kept glancing at him as he continued to hum and smack his lips until he was done.</p>
<p>“That was the perfect ending to a great meal,” Dean sighed rubbing his stomach.</p>
<p>“It was at that. Do you want to watch some television after I clean the dishes?”</p>
<p>“We clean the dishes, it won’t take near as long if we do it together,” Dean corrected her. He got up and took their plates to the sink to run water so they could wash the dishes and clean the kitchen.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>Storm turned on her flat screen and flipped through the channels until she stopped on an action movie. She watched it for a few minutes deciding it seemed interesting and settled down next to Dean, letting him drape an arm around her shoulders as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>The movie was almost over with and Dean had his head back resting it on the back of the couch almost asleep when suddenly he sat up and stiffened as Storm let her fingers play across his abdomen and slip under the elastic waistband of his sweat. He sucked in a sharp breath when she rubbed his manhood, making it start to come to life. A stirring started in his loins the more she teased and played until he couldn’t stand it any longer.</p>
<p>Dean watched Storm stand and slip her shorts off as he worked his sweats off his hips and down out of the way. She straddled him and eased onto his stiff erection, slowly taking him in, moving her hips up and down as he gripped her hips and let her ride him. Her movements got harder and faster and Dean leaned his head back as she rested her head on his chest. Both were panting hard now, and Storm found his lips as she let herself go, grinding hard into his loins while he arched upward to meet her.</p>
<p>In one fluid motion, Dean slipped up off the couch cupping Storm’s bottom while she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips to hold on. He walked them to the bedroom and eased Storm back on the bed as he loomed over her. He bent one of her leg up for better access and started to move inside of her, firmly and slowly at first as she gasped and cried out his name, begging for him to take her over the top.</p>
<p>He stopped for a moment and chuckled as she growled madly at him and moved under him before finding his lips and kissing him with such passion that Dean almost lost it. He started again going faster and driving deep until their bodies shuttered with a climax that rocked their worlds. Dean let his elbows take most of his weight as he lay on top of her trying to get his breath as she purred and cupped his face in her hands to plant soft kisses on his lips. He moved onto his side facing her and pulled the length of her body against him running his fingers through her soft, blonde hair, brushing it out of the way so he could kiss her neck.</p>
<p>“Now that is the way to end an evening,” she cooed to him, chuckling softly against his lips.</p>
<p>“I have to agree with you there,” Dean mumbled back.</p>
<p>They snuggled in each other’s arms for a while, before Storm got up to turn the television off and use the bathroom. Dean waited for her to finish in the bathroom so he could have his turn. He stepped back into the bedroom and to the bed where Storm was laying in the middle waiting for him to come back. She held up the covers up so he could slip under them and pull her to him.</p>
<p>“Tell me about yourself Dean,” Storm whispered as she traced circles on his chest.</p>
<p>“Like what?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“Where did you get your car? It’s nice and suits you.”</p>
<p>“It was my Dad’s. He got it when my Mom and him got married. When I was sixteen, he passed it down to me.”</p>
<p>“You’ve taken good care of it from what I could tell.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, my Dad was a mechanic and, well, fixing cars came natural to me. Your Challenger’s not bad looking either?”</p>
<p>“Thanks, my Dad helped me find it. I went for the turbo for the speed. Dad always said I was too reckless when it came to cars, but I like the thrill of the ride, the faster the better.”</p>
<p>“You’re my kind of woman, hot and wild. Can I ask you a question?”</p>
<p>“Sure, one for one.”</p>
<p>“Who gave you the scar?” Dean asked rubbing a finger over the long scar on her bicep. He felt Storm’s entire body stiffen with the question and wasn’t sure if she would answer or not.</p>
<p>“An ex who wouldn’t take no for an answer,” she whispered, keeping her eyes downcast.   “He caught me by surprise, or it wouldn’t have happened.”</p>
<p>“Tell me he’s still around so I can kick his sorry ass.”</p>
<p>“Dad beat you to that.”</p>
<p>“Good, I hope he made it painful.”</p>
<p>“It was. Me again, where did you get the bruises on your body?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>“A fight,” Dean stated, his tone changing for a moment. He couldn’t tell her the truth, but he didn’t really lie about it either. “My turn. Why did you ask me to stay?”</p>
<p>Storm froze for a moment as she asked herself the same thing.</p>
<p>“I saw someone hurting and thought I could help,” she shrugged against his chest. “Have you tried to call your brother?”</p>
<p>Dean was quiet for several minutes before whispering, “No. He made his choice and besides, he hasn’t tried to call me.” Dean remained quiet and didn’t ask any other questions. They lay in each other’s arms, drifting off to sleep as time moved forward.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>Storm woke early the next morning and quietly slipped from the bed, not wanting to wake Dean. She thought he could use the extra sleep. They had been up late last night…Just the thoughts of what they did made her shiver and want more. She restrained herself and decided to do some laundry since Tuesday was a down day for her.</p>
<p>After slipping on some shorts and tank top, Storm gathered her dirty clothes from the bathroom and looked at Dean’s duffle sitting in the floor. Thinking it would be nice to surprise him and wash his clothes, she reached down to pick it up and sit it on the counter by the sink. Storm unzipped the bag and started pulling out dirty clothes to add to her basket. She paused with one shirt and studied the stain thinking it looked a lot like blood. Not being able to really tell what was dirty and what was clean, Storm pulled all the clothes out the wash.</p>
<p>In the bottom of the duffle was a leather-bound book that sort of looked like a diary or journal. Storm looked at it for a moment before taking it out. She looked over her shoulder at the bedroom and back at the book. Every cell in her body was saying put it back, don’t invade his privacy, but something else was urging her to look at it. She knew Dean had his secrets and maybe if she just read a page or two it would give her a better understanding of who he really was. She sat the book on top of the clothes and headed to the laundry room to get the first load started.</p>
<p>After settling on the couch and curling her legs up under her, she rested the book on her thighs and ran her fingers over the outside before slowly opening it to the first page. She read the name in the upper corner, <em>‘Dean Winchester’</em> before turning the page. She was right, it was some sort of journal that seemed to start when Dean was barely a teen. Her eyes skimmed down the page and to the next reading the passage and looked up with a frown on her face. She wasn’t sure what she was reading, it wasn’t making sense.</p>
<p>Not able to stop herself, Storm moved to the next passage and read through it. It told of Dean taking care of his father’s injuries when he got back from a werewolf hunt. It told about him being sure Sammy didn’t see all the blood so it wouldn’t scare him. The more she read, the more confused and worried she became. Storm tried to reason it out that maybe Dean was taking notes for a novel or something. She couldn’t believe that any of what he wrote about was real.</p>
<p>When Storm finished the passage she was reading, she stopped and started going through her memories trying to find the one where her Dad had been talking to a man she didn’t know in the bar and when she came over they stopped. Her Dad didn’t introduce her, but he seemed to know the man. When she asked about it, all he said was he was a hunter that wanted some directions. Storm hadn’t thought much of it then, but now, she wondered if he was a different kind of hunter, the kind Dean wrote about. His family, father and brother and him, were all hunters.</p>
<p>Storm read of Dean’s first hunt with his Dad and how he helped vanish a vengeful spirit that was killing people. He wrote about his first encounters with a werewolf and then Storm found a passage that broker her heart. It told of when Sam read their father’s journal and learned the truth about what he did and what was out there in the dark. She could feel Dean’s anguish and pain because he had worked so hard to keep all the bad away from Sammy. Tears welled in her eyes and she absently wiped them away. Storm glanced at the date and wondered why it took Dean so long to write about this time in his life.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing?” a deep, angry, voice demanded, starting Storm.</p>
<p>Storm jumped and looked up to see Dean standing in the living room dressed only in sweatpants, his face dark with rage as his eyes flashed a deadly message.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Storm said under her breath. “Let me explain…”</p>
<p>“Where did you get that?” he questioned striding over to her and jerking his journal from her lap. “This is private, no one reads it.”</p>
<p>“Please Dean…”</p>
<p>“I think I should leave,” he growled his face masking feelings that he didn’t want her to see. He didn’t know what she would think of him now that she knew the truth, or at least some of it.</p>
<p>“You can’t,” Storm offered standing to face him, deciding she wouldn’t back down and she was getting angry at Dean too.</p>
<p>“And why is that? Are you going to stop me with kung foo crap?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m washing all your clothes and they’re not done.”</p>
<p>Dean did a double take and asked, “What?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to surprise you and since I was washing my clothes, I emptied your duffle to wash your clothes too. That’s when I found your journal. I wasn’t intending on prying…It’s just…Well, I’ve not felt this way about someone in years…And I wanted to know you better…I meant you no disrespect…I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>Dean looked into Storm’s face seeing a mixture of anger and defiance, but under that he saw something else, compassion and caring. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, but what she said about having feelings for him got to him because he could try to tell himself there wasn’t anything there for her. But he knew, he’d be lying to himself. He could feel it deep down in his soul; he cared for her. He thought there would be pity or fear, and that was something he could not abide. He didn’t want anyone’s pity, especially Storm’s and he didn’t want her to be afraid of him, of what he was. He paced across the room and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen unsure what to do.</p>
<p>“Dean…” Storm whispered as she slowly walked up behind him. “If you’re determined to go, at least wait until your clothes are done, but…I wish you would stay”</p>
<p>Dean closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He could hear the sadness in her voice and hated he was the cause of it. He was torn with what to do. Dean could feel her behind him, standing too close and he stepped away from her.</p>
<p>“Is it true what you wrote, about the creatures you killed?” Storm asked when he didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you still want me to stay?” Dean said sarcastically with a harsh laugh.</p>
<p>“I do. I don’t scare that easy Dean. Actually, I’m intrigued with what I read and would like to know more. That is if you would tell me about it. I mean, it’s mine blowing to find out that what I thought were movie monsters are alive and living out there. Please Dean,” she encouraged taking his hand to lead him into the kitchen and to the bar.</p>
<p>Dean felt her gentle touch as she took his hand in hers. He lay his journal on a small table they passed. He didn’t resist when she guided them to the kitchen and gave him a little push to sit on a bar stool. He watched Storm go around and start a small pot of coffee for Dean and heated water for hot tea for herself.</p>
<p>“I’ll start us some breakfast after I check the clothes,” Storm told him before disappearing into the laundry room.</p>
<p>Dean wiped a hand down his face and tried to decide what to do. She didn’t seem upset about what she had learned by reading some of his journal, but it still irked him she did. Those were his private thoughts that no one was supposed to read. Dean looked up five minutes later when Storm walked back into the room.</p>
<p>“How ‘bout waffles and sausage for breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll have them whipped up in no time,” Storm said sensing the coldness in Dean’s voice. She pulled out the waffle iron and plugged it in to heat up before pulling milk, sausage, and pancake mix from the fridge. After getting the sausage cooking, Storm mixed the batter for the waffles and checked the waffle iron to be sure it was about ready. She poured Dean coffee and sat it on the placemat in front of him.</p>
<p>Dean sipped on his coffee as he watched Storm moving around the kitchen getting breakfast ready for them. He glanced down at his bare chest forgetting he didn’t have a shirt on.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back in a moment,” Dean spoke up before slipping from the barstool and going back to the bedroom to find his tee shirt. He came back out smoothing down the front and sat on the barstool again.</p>
<p>By the time the sausage was done, Storm had waffles cooked and dished onto two plates. She got out syrup and butter before taking a seat beside Dean. They didn’t say anything as they began to eat. Storm stole sideway glances at Dean as he cut up his waffle and doused it with syrup.</p>
<p>“So, horror movies, pretty lame for you I would think,” Storm commented trying to make light conversation to cut through the tension in the room.</p>
<p>Dean stopped chewing and looked over at her seeing the innocent look on her face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I make my own horror flicks,” he finally answered.</p>
<p>“Does garlic hurt vampires like in the movies?”</p>
<p>“Naw, and they can be in the sun too, but wear shades and hats.”</p>
<p>“What’s the worst creature you’ve dealt with?” she asked happy he was at least talking now.</p>
<p>“Never really thought about it like that. They’re all dangerous.”</p>
<p>“Your Dad and younger brother, Sam, are hunters too? Well, I guess Sam’s not doing that since he’s in college, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Dad trained us to be warriors and to save people. He was in the Marines too, like your Dad. He was tough on us so we’d be the best and could take care of ourselves.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like Dad, he didn’t cut me any slack either and I’m all the better for it. Is that where you got the bruises, you were hunting?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, vengeful spirit, got tossed around some before I got the bones burned.”</p>
<p>“Burned? That gets rid of a ghost?”</p>
<p>“Most of the time, if they’re not anchored here by something else. You have to salt and burn the bones and that will dispatch the spirit.”</p>
<p>“Wow, will you tell me about some of your hunts after we finish eating?”</p>
<p>“Do you really want to hear about them?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please. It might be old hat to you, but this is all new to me and it intrigues me.”</p>
<p>“That’s a first,” Dean chuckled. “Monsters intriguing someone.”</p>
<p>“It’s not nice to make fun of someone,” Storm pouted, politely giving him the finger as she wiped her mouth.</p>
<p>“Don’t think I didn’t see that,” Dean said.   “After we get a shower, I’ll tell you a little about my world.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean you’ll stay?” Storm asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Well, since I don’t have any clothes…” Dean trailed off, pursing his lips with a small smile.</p>
<p>Storm squealed as silently as she could and cleared her throat trying to compose herself.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that,” she finally got out. This was the best news she had gotten.</p>
<p>“So, you said the bar was closed until Wednesday afternoon?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and I have plenty of food, so we don’t have to leave the apartment.”</p>
<p>“That is an interesting thought,” Dean shrugged feeling her foot trail up his leg to his crotch. He grunted softly when she rubbed over his privates and slapped at her leg. “We need to finish eating and get a shower.”</p>
<p>“Shower…” she teased arching her eyebrows up and down, being bold and relaying her thoughts to him.</p>
<p>Dean choked on his bite of waffle for a moment when he got the meaning behind her gesture. He huffed a laugh, tension between them gone for the moment. He couldn’t stay mad at her; she was too open and honest with him and so damn good in bed.</p>
<p>“You’re so bad!” he scolded her playfully.</p>
<p>“Tell the truth, you like it too,” she giggled finishing up her breakfast. “I’ll get the dishes done and check the clothes.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do the dishes; you handle the laundry. And Babe, thanks for doing my laundry,” he told her catching her arm as she went by him.</p>
<p>“No problem, I didn’t mind doing it,” she replied brushing a soft kiss across his cheek.</p>
<p>Dean got up and picked up his dishes and set them by the sink so he could run water to do the dishes. He wet a dish cloth and wiped down the bar and stove top as the sink filled. He wiped the waffle iron good and put it back where Storm had stored it. He could hear her singing softly in the laundry room as she folded the dry clothes and put the second load of wet clothes into the dryer.</p>
<p>“Dishes are done, and the kitchen is wiped down,” Dean announced when Storm came back through with an arm load of clean clothes.</p>
<p>“Great, are pork chops okay for dinner tonight?”</p>
<p>“That’s fine, whatever you want. I’m not picky.”</p>
<p>Storm laughed at his remark as he followed her to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“What?” he questioned giving her a puzzled look not sure what was so funny.</p>
<p>“I’ll stack your clothes over here for now until the others are done.   Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“Sure, why not. You know more about me than most women I’ve slept with.”</p>
<p>“And is that a lot?”</p>
<p>Dean realized his mistake when the words came out of his mouth. He had the decency to look embarrassed for a moment. He didn’t talk about his sex life to anyone, but Sam who hated it.</p>
<p>“There were a few, but never anything serious, mostly one-night stands.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you are a love ‘em and leave ‘em kind of guy.”</p>
<p>“No…Wait, that’s not…” Dean stuttered feeling like he was digging a deep hole with each word.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m sure the women couldn’t keep their eyes or hands off you. You are one sexy hunk.”</p>
<p>“What was your question?”</p>
<p>“When I was sorting your clothes, was that blood on some of them?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, probably, some hunts are bloody with the kill, or I might have gotten injured.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head as he looked through his clean clothes to get something to wear. He picked up briefs, sweats and tee shirt, but stopped when Storm stepped up to him and pulled the briefs from his hand.</p>
<p>“Why bother, you’re not going to have them on for long,” she cooed rubbing her body up against his as she slipped a hand under his tee shirt and rubbed it up his chest. She tilted her head back as he lowered his head to kiss her parted lips tasting the sweet syrup on them.</p>
<p>“Maybe we just forego clothes all together,” Dean growled back butting her legs against the bed and making her fall backward onto the mattress. He looked into her sparkling eyes as he laid down beside her, grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head to expose her bare upper body to him. Dean ran a hand over her firm breast and teased them with his tongue, making her groan with pleasure as she arched her back upward.</p>
<p>Storm wiggled and twisted as Dean played with one breast and then the other sending shooting intense waves of desire through her body. She whispered his name with an urgency, pulling his head up to crush her lips against him in a passionate kiss. She ran her hands under his shirt and pushed it upward so they could be skin to skin. Dean helped her get it over his head and tossed it aside. She pushed Dean aside long enough to slip her shorts down her long legs and watched him do the same with his sweats, releasing his swollen manhood from its confinement.</p>
<p>Her desires were too strong to wait, and she scooted under and guided him inside of her. They began to move together, both feeling the other’s needs and met them. Storm cried out as she was swept away, and Dean gasped her name as he felt his release, pressed deeply into her as she arched upward to meet him. After a few moments, Dean slipped to her side and they curled into each other drawing deep breaths to slow their racing hearts.</p>
<p>“Guess we need to shower now,” Storm snickered.</p>
<p>“Might be a good idea,” Dean said. “You are starting to smell.”</p>
<p>“Am not!” she insisted slapping his arm. “Tell me about a hunt,” she suggested.</p>
<p>“Fine, let me think,” he finally gave in trying to remember a hunt that wasn’t too bloody. He began to tell her about a hunt that him and Sammy went on and how they figured out what they were hunting and how they killed it. She lay in his arms hanging onto his every word. Once he finished and before she could ask for another story, Dean pulled her out of bed and pushed her toward the bathroom to shower.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>Since Dean did so good cooking the steaks, Storm had him grill the pork chops. She fixed potato salad, corn on the cob and rolls to go with the meat. The day was nice, and they sat outside on the deck at a small table and had dinner while watching the sun sink slowly toward the horizon. Dean answered any questions Storm had about the monsters he hunted and couldn’t help but laugh at some of her assumptions that were so way off from the truth. After dinner, they watched some television until Dean went to sleep and stared snoring loudly. Storm woke him and hustled them to bed.</p>
<p>Dean had his arms wrapped around Storm as they lay in the king size bed after some heavy love making that left them both spend and exhausted. Storm lay on his chest and listened to his strong, steady heartbeat at thrummed in her ear. She picked up the beat and tapped gently on his chest to it. She could feel Dean kiss the top of her head and run his fingers through her unruly hair, smoothing it out.</p>
<p>“Guess we need to get some sleep,” Dean mumbled as he rubbed her back.</p>
<p>“You did while we watched tv,” Storm replied.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t count, I was only resting my eyes.”</p>
<p>“Keep telling yourself that Babe, you were out for the count.”</p>
<p>“Close your eyes and go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Alright, if you insist,” Storm pouted, letting Dean cover them with the sheet and blanket. She rolled over and let Dean spoon her as she wiggled her bottom into his crotch, making him tickle her ribs. “Uncle,” she gasped letting him win this round. They finally settled and let sleep carry them away to the stars.</p>
<p>Storm dreamed about Dean and being on a lone beach on a perfect day. They played in the water and soaked up the sun while drinking ice cold beers. Dean spotted dolphins swimming out past the waves and pointed them out. They walked along the water’s edge and Storm picked up seashells and looked for shark’s teeth as the water broke on their feet. Seagulls and sandpipers ran up the beach looking for food but flew away when they got closer. As the sun began to set, they sat side by side watching it drop lower in the sky until the elusive flash of green streaked across the sea. Storm stirred for a moment and opened her eyes seeing the ocean fade away but smiled contently as Dean tightened his arms around her and mumbled something in his sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted back into the sea of Neverland.</p>
<p>Dean dreamed of a log cabin nestled in the mountains by a large lake that looked like it was coated with diamonds as the sun sparkled off the calm surface. He looked around as Storm stepped from the cabin and they walked hand in hand down a path that would lead them to the lake. There was a gazebo on a level spot beside the lake and they took a seat to look out across the lake taking in its beauty. The surface was like a mirror image that reflected the surrounding trees making it look like a double image. They watched dragon flies flitting about in the cattails along the bank and Storm laughed when fish jumped nearby. Dean pointed out a turtle that swam along and suddenly ducked under the water as a heron swooped down. It seemed so real and Dean hated waking up several hours later making it dissolve from his memory but smiled when Storm threw an arm and leg over his body and curled into his back, spooning him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Here you have it, the last chapter of this short. I hope you have enjoyed the journey and will check out some of my other stories. I do like to know what you thought of this, please comment. NC</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Warning: This chapter does contain sexual content.</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>It was early Tuesday morning when the person stirring pressed into Dean’s side and woke him. He looked down at the jumble of unruly, blonde hair and smiled to himself as she started to stretch like a sleek, wild cat, even admitting a purring sound that he smiled at.</p>
<p>“Mo’nin’,” she slurred twisting in his arms, so she kissed his smiling lips.</p>
<p>“Mornin’ Babe,” Dean replied as he ran a hand down the curves of her back to her bottom to cup it.</p>
<p>“Today’s cleaning day in the bar. After I shower, I’ll get started on it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll help; that way you’ll have it done faster and we can have the afternoon together.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to…” she started but Dean kissed her into silence.</p>
<p>“I know, but I want to,” he insisted, nuzzling her neck. “So, let’s get a shower and get started.”</p>
<p>Storm sighed and sat up in bed, letting the covers fall off her chest. Dean couldn’t help himself and kissed each exposed breast, taking his time to tease them. Storm laughed when the stubble on his face tickled her and pushed him away.</p>
<p>“If you keep that up, we won’t be getting out of bed anytime soon,” she laughed stopping him for going any further. “Let’s get the bar cleaned and then the rest of the time I can devote only to you.”</p>
<p>“I’m holding you to that,” Dean replied as he threw the covers off his naked body and strolled toward the bathroom. He never noticed Storm’s hungry stare as she took in every inch of his sexy, manly frame.</p>
<p>Storm gazed at Dean’s body with lust in her eyes but shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. First things first, the bar needed to be clean and gotten ready to open back up on Wednesday late afternoon. She jumped and reddened when Dean’s voice drifted back to her.</p>
<p>“Don’t think I don’t see you staring at me. If you want more of this sexy body, let’s get your work done,” Dean stated striking a pose to show himself off.</p>
<p>Storm drew in a long breath before hurrying after him to join him in the shower. It looked like she couldn’t hide her desires from him and was going to hustle getting the bar done because she only had maybe twenty-four hours left to spend with him. Storm knew he wouldn’t be staying once the bar opened. She knew there were hunts out there he was going to take, and she wondered if he might ever stop by again when he was in the area. She wasn’t expecting any type of commitment from him because she knew that was how it was going to be. Storm wouldn’t ask it from him either but she would take whatever he wanted to give her. They had their time together, thought it was short, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.</p>
<p>Dean moved so she could join him in the shower and they quickly washed themselves. Dean’s mind dwelled on the fact he would leaving tomorrow, thinking the time had passed too quickly for them. He didn’t want to leave, but they both had their lives to live and he couldn’t ask her to give hers up, nor could he give up the hunting life. He would savor the time they had left together, and nothing was stopping him from coming back to see her, if she would let him. After they dressed, Storm made coffee, hot tea and toast with jam for a fast breakfast.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>“Alright, the first thing I do is the restrooms to get that out of the way,” Storm told Dean as she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. “Why don’t you go grab a trashcan and start picking up any empties and trash that’s scattered around the room?”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am,” Dean saluted her as he looked behind the bar for a trashcan. After finding one, he started moving around the room looking for trash. Dean stopped at the juke box and punched in a couple of songs before continuing his hunt. He walked around the pool tables and checked in the corners of the room where people would hide bottles, picking all of them up. A song he liked filled the room and he started to hum to it.</p>
<p>When Storm had the restrooms cleaned and restocked, she helped Dean set the chairs on the tables so she could sweep and mop.</p>
<p>“There’s recycle and trash bins are out back. You’ll find more trashcans in the backroom to take out and dump.”</p>
<p>“No problem, I’ll wash down the bar when I get back.”</p>
<p>“Great, then all we’ll need to restock the coolers with beer to be getting cold and the shelves with liquor.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good. I shall return.”</p>
<p>Storm laughed at him as he carried the trashcans to the back and outside to dump them. She got out the broom, mop and bucket from the supply closet and started sweeping, swaying to the music as she worked. Once the floor was swept, she filled the mop bucket and added cleaner to the hot water. Storm stared in the restrooms, mopping the floors carefully, wanting to get them clean. She prided herself on keeping the restrooms and the bar clean and sanitized.</p>
<p>Dean found the dumpsters outside and emptied the trashcans into the right ones so the items that could be recycled were. He made sure the lids were closed tight to keep any unwanted animals from dumpster diving at night. He headed back inside and put the cans back in place before finding a bucket and rags in the supply closet. He filled the bucket partway and added some cleaner so he could wash the bar while Storm mopped.</p>
<p>After scrubbing the bar good, Dean got fresh water to rinse it and dry the wooden surface. He stepped back and checked his handy work out, pleased by his accomplishment.</p>
<p>“Not bad Babe, I just may have to offer you a job,” Storm commented as she pushed the mop bucket back to the supply closet to dump the water and rinse it out. She stored the cleaning items and then showed Dean where the walk-in cooler was so they could restock the cooler under the bar and restock any liquor on the shelves behind the bar. It didn’t take them long working together to restock, and soon they were heading back upstairs tired and hungry. Storm washed her hands and went to the fridge pulling out deli meat and fixings to make subs for their lunch.</p>
<p>“Would you like turkey, ham, and roast beef on your sub?”</p>
<p>“Of course, and light on the mayo.”</p>
<p>“I can do that. Should we eat outside since the weather is nice?” Storm got the hoagie rolls from the bread box and sliced them open so she could start building their subs.</p>
<p>“That’d be nice. Do you want me to get chips?”</p>
<p>“Yes, whatever flavor you like, I’m not particular.”</p>
<p>Dean got some corn chips and pulled plates down for her to place their subs on. He grabbed a couple of beers and took them out onto the deck and sat them on the small table. He paused and looked out across the yard to the trees that butted it and took in the quiet, solitude of the place. No one would know this balcony was even back here unless they came around back here. He wondered if Storm got lonely here by herself on her day’s off.</p>
<p>“Here we go, subs fit for a king,” Storm said happily. She sat the plates by the beers and sat down in the chair Dean pulled out for her. She waited until Dean was seated before taking a sip of her beer and nodded when Dean offered her corn chips. He poured some on her plate and did the same to his plate. “Thank you, kind sir.”</p>
<p>“Of course, m’lady,” Dean replied smirking at her as he bowed his head to her.</p>
<p>Storm giggled at him and picked up half her sub and took a bite, enjoying the different flavors that assaulted her taste buds.</p>
<p>“Oh sweetheart, these are to die for!” Dean moaned after chewing his first bite. He took another larger bite and nodded his approval. “You can make me subs anytime.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you approve. Do you feel like grilling again tonight? I thought we might have barbecue chicken, baked beans, mac and cheese, and rolls. Do you like banana pudding? I make mine from scratch with a meringue topping. Dad loves it and makes me make it every time he’s here.”</p>
<p>“It all sounds good to me and I’ll be happy to do the chicken on the grill.”</p>
<p>“Great, I’ll get the mac and cheese ready to bake and the beans. The pudding I’ll put together closer to dinner so it will be warm.”</p>
<p>“Storm, you should know, I’ll be leaving tomorrow, probably around lunch time,” Dean explained watching her expression sadden with the news. “My stay here has been amazing, and our time together…I will never forget you.”</p>
<p>“I expected you would be,” Storm whispered, looking down at her plate. “You don’t know the happiness and joy you’ve brought back into my life. I wasn’t sure if I could ever feel like this again, but you have shown me it’s possible. I want you to know, if you’re ever near in your hunting or you have a free weekend, my door will always be open to you. I’m not asking for a commitment, but I wouldn’t mind seeing you again.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that too and I think I’ll make a point of stopping by when I can. And it’s not just because of the fantastic sex, I want to see you again. How ‘bout we make it for a Friday, and I’ll help out in the bar on Friday and Saturday and the rest of the time will be ours. I can’t promise how often it’ll be, but maybe we can keep in touch by text or calls.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’d like that; I’d like it a lot.” Storm assured him pleased he would want to come back to see her. “Why don’t we relax out here for a while, and let our food settle?”</p>
<p>“That might be a good idea. Don’t need either of us getting sick from too much bouncing around.”</p>
<p>She started giggling as Dean rubbed his fingers lightly up her arm making her shiver as she gazed lustfully at him and he let his eyes roam over her luscious body. One more night together and he planned on making the most of it. He wanted to take them over the moon and back more than once.</p>
<p>They finished their subs and beers and Storm took the dirty dishes inside and came back out with two more beers. Dean had stretched out on a lounge chair positioned under a cover out of the sun since the day was getting hot, and pulled Storm down to lay with him, being careful not to spill the beers. She snuggled against him and breathed in his scent, so she could memorize it, as she tried to hide her sorrow of him leaving.</p>
<p>Dean didn’t have to be a psychic to read Storm and knew she was sad with their time growing short and he felt it too. He liked waking up and feeling her warm, sexy body curled into him. She didn’t ask anything of him or tried to change who he was; she accepted him for who as is, rough around the edges, but gentle and loving hidden inside.</p>
<p>If only his life was different and he wasn’t a hunter, but there would be a lot of people dead that he had saved over his short lifetime if he wasn’t. He couldn’t change what he was and didn’t know if he wanted to if he could. They stayed outside for about another hour before Storm decided she needed to get the food prepared for their last dinner. She hoped to have an early meal and that would give them more time together tonight.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>The hunter and the bartender were somber as they ate their meal, only making small talk for a bit until Storm got Dean talking about growing up and learned some of the hardships he endured. She realized Dean didn’t have a childhood like most kids, like her. He had to grow up almost overnight and take care of his baby brother. She could hear the loneliness and sadness in his voice when he mentioned his brother, Sammy. Dean lightened the mood by telling of a prank war the brothers had when Dean was fifteen and Sam was eleven. It went on for weeks until their father put an end to it when he ended up being pranked. She laughed until tears were rolling down her cheeks and she couldn’t get her breath. Dean laughed with her thinking she was even more beautiful when she laughed.</p>
<p>Storm laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks thinking he had had a very unusual childhood. She could still see the child inside of him that never got to have his time, that had to grow up to fast and become an adult way before his time. And she could see the strong, fierce, caring adult he had become, willing to sacrifice his life for a stranger without any reward or payment. Dean Winchester was a unique, complex, strong willed, sexy individual and she was happy he came across her bar and decided to stop.</p>
<p>Once their meal was finished and the kitchen cleaned, they went into the living room and Storm turned on the music to fill the silence in the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest as Dean embraced her and they swayed gently to the music letting it take them far away to another place. They shut the world out and created their own with just the two of them in it.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Lyin' here with you so close to me<br/>
It's hard to fight these feelings<br/>
When it feels so hard to breathe<br/>
Caught up in this moment<br/>
Caught up in your smile</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I've never opened up to anyone<br/>
So hard to hold back<br/>
When I'm holding you in my arms<br/>
We don't need to rush this<br/>
Let's just take it slow</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br/>
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br/>
And I don't want to mess this thing up<br/>
I don't want to push too far<br/>
Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br/>
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br/>
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know that if we give this a little time<br/>
It'll only bring us closer<br/>
To the love we wanna find<br/>
It's never felt so real<br/>
No it's never felt so right…’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Storm sung the words softly to Dean thinking of the meaning behind them as she gazed into his soulful green eyes. They were the eyes that held one’s attention, calm, but perhaps a bit threatening in their intensity. Eyes that told a story of pain, suffering, comfort, compassion, loss, courage, and love. Eyes that were only on her and her alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean couldn’t wait any longer, he scooped Storm up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. He stood her on her feet and began to remove her clothing, slowly, piece by piece and planted kisses over her body as he exposed it. He could feel her tremble with desire and passion under his touch and it made him want her even more. But he was going to take his time, he was going to savor their last night together and make it one neither would forget.</p>
<p>The touch of his fingers and the gentle, butterfly kisses was making Storm hot with desire and she could feel the heat rising in her body as he found all the right spots to kiss. She got his shirt off and pushed against him wanting to feel that skin to skin contact that sent tingling sensations up and down her body and made her legs weak.</p>
<p>They kept their eyes on each other as Dean rid himself of his remaining clothes and then cupped her face with his hands as he brought his mouth down on hers tasting the sweetness of the banana pudding still lingering on them. He drank it in, wanting all she could give him. He felt her hands roam up and down his body and could feel himself getting hard, but he controlled it, knowing they had all night to please each other and he wanted to memorize every inch of her body. He wanted her to invade his dreams and be able to be with her there when he felt lonely and needed someone.</p>
<p>Storm took a step back, bringing Dean with her until her legs hit the bed. She didn’t want to lose contact with him as she threw back the covers and pulled him into her bed. She gasped softly when he ran a finger over her, feeling she was ready for him. She offered herself up to him and moaned with the intense pleasure as he slid slowly into her and pulled out to do it again. Her body was like a live wire and his every touch sent shock waves through her. She arched her hips up to meet him wanting all of him and heard a chuckle in her ear and a whisper, <em>‘Say my name, say you want me’.</em></p>
<p>“Yes, yes, Dean Winchester, I want you,” Storm obeyed gasping out his name as he teased her moving deeper with each thrust. “Take me where only you can take me,” she cried softly.</p>
<p>Dean could feel her wanting to climax and slowed down, making her whimper and push against him.</p>
<p>“Easy Babe, we’re going to ride this one as long as we can,” he mumbled into her ear before finding her lips again and passionately kissing her as his hand slipped under her back and he rolled them over to where she was on top.</p>
<p>Storm felt the movement and her body being shifted to where she was on top of Dean. She sat up and groaned with pleasure as she rotated her hips and took him all the way in. She leaned back slightly into his bent legs and bent her knees, giving her better leverage to match his movements. She threw her head back and cried out when Dean’s finger rubbed across her most sensitive spot and felt the world explode around her as Dean pushed himself up to a sitting position clasping her body tightly to his as he rocked and guided her body up and down faster and faster.</p>
<p>“Yes Baby, yes, oh you feel so good,” he moaned knowing he couldn’t hold out much longer.</p>
<p>“Please, now! Now!” Storm screamed grabbing his arms and arching backwards letting herself go.</p>
<p>“That’s it, that’s it,” Dean gasped letting himself explode within her as he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her against his chest and thrust his hips upward hard.</p>
<p>They were both panting hard and their bodies were slick with sweat as Dean collapsed back on the bed still holding her to him. They lay there no words needed as they caught their breath. They kissed softly and gently until Storm slid off his body and cuddled into his side with her head on his chest.</p>
<p>“I think it gets better every time we do it,” she praised Dean.</p>
<p>“It does and give me a few minutes and we’ll see if we can improve on it again,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Are we going to sleep any tonight?” she giggled as his hand found her breast to play with.</p>
<p>“We can sleep anytime. I want to make the most of tonight and it will give me even more reasons to head back this way soon.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to be in my dreams until you do.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you a heads up so you can stock your fridge, so we don’t have to go anywhere. Maybe we’ll spend a day in bed…”</p>
<p>“And I’ll have a pie ready for you.”</p>
<p>“You do know how to win a guy’s heart.” Dean let his hand slid down to her bottom and began to squeeze it and groaned as she found his slack manhood and started massaging it making it come back to life. Round two was coming up and they threw themselves into the passion.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>Storm stirred first the following morning and slipped from Dean’s arm to go use the bathroom. She met Dean coming from the bedroom with the same thoughts. They slipped past each other letting their hands trail over the others body and kissed before parting. Storm climbed back in bed and waited for Dean to come back. It was still too early to be getting up and she wanted to savor every minute she could with Dean before he left today. Last night had been sensual, passionate, fiery, mind blowing, and down right, the best sex she had ever had, though she didn’t have a lot to compare it to.</p>
<p>“Are you cold?” Dean asked slipping back between the sheets and pulling Storm to him feeling her body shivering.</p>
<p>“Only for you,” she said in a husky voice before attacking him and having her way with him.</p>
<p>Dean let her be the aggressor and enjoyed every minute of it, and returned the gesture taking over when she was spent and used his wiles and took them both over the top once again.</p>
<p>It was several hours later that they lay in each other’s arms spend and exhausted, but in a fulfilling way. Neither wanted to get up as they lay in each other’s arms.</p>
<p>“Dean, will you do something for me?” Storm asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want Babe,” he replied kissing the top of her head.</p>
<p>“Will you either call or go see your brother? It’s been too long, and I think you know deep down the only way to get past this is to get back in touch with him. Sam is family and you never know when they might be taken away from you or you from them.” Storm paused for a moment to see if Dean would say anything and when he didn’t, she continued. “I know you still care about Sam a great deal, but don’t let what happened in the past keep you from reconnecting with him. I think it would help you lighten some of the burden you’re carrying around.”</p>
<p>Dean listened to her speech and stiffened at the mention of Sam. Even after all this time, it was still a touchy subject and one he didn’t like to dwell on for long. He knew she was only trying to help and thought she did make sense, but could he do it?</p>
<p>“What if he doesn’t want to reconnect?” Dean questioned, not able to keep the anxiety and doubt out of his voice.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe, that’s something you will have to chance, but then at least you would know, and it would allow you to move on. I have a feeling that won’t be the case. I think he misses you as much as you miss him. Will you at least think about it? For me?”</p>
<p>“Okay, I don’t guess it would hurt. Maybe I can find a hunt out that way and go by and see him,” Dean sighed. Storm’s encouragement and suggestions were what he needed to hear. She was able to break through his stubbornness and see reason.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Storm mumbled as she kissed him. She ran her fingers over his face, feeling the scratch of his beginning of a beard, wanting to imprint every inch of his face and body into her mind so she would not forget him. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, enjoying the caress.</p>
<p>He sighed knowing their time was ending for now.</p>
<p>“I guess I should get up and shower before getting ready to leave,” Dean told her squeezing her gently as he said it. He could see himself settling down with Storm and helping her run the bar. That would be a dream come true for him. Maybe in the distant future that might be an option for him if Storm was still in the picture and was will to do that.</p>
<p>“I know,” Storm replied, not able to keep the sadness from her voice and tears from her eyes. She had promised herself she wouldn’t cry but wasn’t doing a good job at it. “Dollar for your thoughts,” she teased seeing that far away look in Dean’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Just dreaming,” Dean mumbled kissing her parted lips.</p>
<p>“Is it one with me in it by chance?” she asked kissing him back and smiling as he looked down into her sparkling blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Could be, would you like that?”</p>
<p>“Very much, very much indeed,” she cooed lovingly, tracing the outline of his face with her fingers.</p>
<p>“Do you want to join me?” he asked burying his face into her hair and taking in her scent to store it in his memory.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you’d ever ask.” Storm rolled from his arms and wiped her eyes on the sheet before getting up and letting Dean take her hand and lead her to the bathroom for a long shower…</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>“I packed the rest of the pie and made you a sub for the road,” Storm said. She held out a small cold pack bag to Dean as he shouldered his duffle filled with clean clothes.</p>
<p>“Thanks Babe and I’ll text you later when I stop.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her and let Storm hug him tightly. Dean stopped at the basket and picked up his gun and other things, placing them in his clothes. He kept an arm around her as they made their way to the door and he let Storm go first down the stairs.</p>
<p>“You better and let me know if you find a hunt and definitely call me after it’s done so I know you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I hate to worry you about that and sometimes I don’t have cell reception. It’s better I just call or text you when I can.”</p>
<p>“Alright, as long as you promise to do that. And if you ever need me, I’ll be there. I’m going to miss waking up in your arms.”</p>
<p>“I promise. And I’m going to miss your warm body next to mine and holding you in my arms and loving you.”</p>
<p>They stepped outside into the noon day sun and paused long enough to let their eyes adjust. Dean stopped her at the steps and gave her one more parting kiss before turning to leave. He walked to the Impala and dropped his bag in the trunk and went around to get in the car. Dean cranked her up and let her idle for a few minutes before backing up and stopping give Storm a final wave.</p>
<p>He started to slowly move forward but stopped when a Harley Davidson roared around the building and pulled into the space he had occupied. Dean watched a tall, broad shouldered, older man get off and remove his helmet. He walked toward Storm who had stepped to the ground and hurried to him to throw her arms around his neck and hug him. The only person he could think she would do that to, was her father. Thinking it was only right to introduce himself, Dean put the Impala in park and left it idling as he got out.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t expecting you back this soon,” Storm was saying to the man.</p>
<p>“I only have a couple of days before I go to the next place and wanted to swing by to see how you’re doing,” the man replied looking at Dean as he walked toward them.</p>
<p>“Dad, this is Dean, a friend of mine. Dean this is my Dad, Cooper, but most just call him Gunny,” Storm introduced them.</p>
<p>Cooper eyed Dean closely, looking him up and down with a critical eye and then looked at his daughter. He looked familiar and tried to place him. She seemed happier than he had seen her in a long time.</p>
<p>“Sir,” Dean said holding out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>Cooper took his hand and firmly shook it.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Cooper greeted him, his voice deep, calm and filled with a sense of authority. “How do you know my daughter?”</p>
<p>“I met her in the bar a few nights ago,” Dean said. He realized after he spoke what her Dad would think, and he saw it on his face and Dean looked to Storm to see if she seemed upset.</p>
<p>“It was during that horrible storm and I offered Dean a place to stay instead of going out in it.” Storm didn’t seem bothered with her Dad knowing Dean had probably slept with her.</p>
<p>“You heading out then?” Cooper asked Dean.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I need to get back to the…Job.”</p>
<p>“Well, it was nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“The same here, sir. You have an amazing daughter there and I’m happy she offered me a port in the storm. Bye Babe, I’ll be in touch and I will be seeing you again soon.” Dean leaned over and kissed Storm goodbye, letting their fingers interlace for a moment before Dean headed back to the Impala. He got in and saluted Storm and her father before slowly pulling the car around the building and heading out to the road.</p>
<p>This will not be the last time Dean visited the Sniper’s Nest and Storm. He tried to get by every four weeks, depending on where he was and how long a hunt took. Each time it was like the first time for them, and they never grew tired of the passionate sex they had. Both relished what time they had together and made the most of it. They hardly left each other’s sides on his visits and Storm liked the help Dean would give behind the bar when he’d come in on Friday night.</p>
<p>On several occasions Storm’s Dad, Cooper, was there and Dean became friends with him. After asking Storm if it was okay, they told him about what Dean did for a living. Cooper said he already knew who he was, that he had met his father, John, years ago, and he mentioned his boys Dean and Sam and showed him a picture of them. Dean was younger, but he still recognized him from the photo. He put two and two together, thinking Dean had the same look in his eyes as his Dad. This broke the ice with them, but Dean knew without being told that if he hurt Cooper’s baby girl there would be hell to pay. If Storm didn’t kick his ass, he would gladly do it.</p>
<p>He stopped by the salvage yard to see his surrogate father, Bobby Singer, and even Bobby could tell the change in the boy. He finally got it out of him about meeting Storm and the relationship that had formed between them. Bobby was happy for him since it seemed his attitude had changed, and he wasn’t hellbent on getting himself killed anymore.</p>
<p>
  <strong>spn</strong>
</p>
<p>The shadow slipped through the window he unlocked and went to the fridge to see if there was any beer. He made his way slowly through the apartment toward the living room before he was attacked by a figure coming from another room.</p>
<p>Dean quickly fended off the young man’s blows and took him down, slapping his body hard into the floor.</p>
<p>“Whoa, easy Tiger,” Dean said, smiling widely down at his brother’s long, lanky form. He couldn’t help but be overjoyed to see him again. It was like finding the missing puzzle piece and putting it into place, so the picture was now complete. He felt whole again, and that gaping hole was filled. His heart swelled, and he thought it might burst from his chest. Dean looked down into Sam’s confused eyes and couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from his lips. He didn’t know how long this would last, but he was going to cherish every minute of it. Storm was right, he should have done this sooner.</p>
<p>“Dean?” Sam gasped in shock. “You scared the crap out of me!”</p>
<p>“That’s ‘cause you’re out of practice.”</p>
<p>Sam rotated his body and took Dean to the floor, pinning him with his legs and arms.</p>
<p>“Or not. Get off me dude,” Dean grunted giving Sam a shove as he released him.</p>
<p>“Dean, what the hell are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Need to talk to you about Dad…”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Carry On, My Wayward Sons</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There Will Be Peace When You Are Done…’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>